The Family
by Lady Entity
Summary: The Dursleys abandoned Harry the night he came to Privet drive. What's going to happen now?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A whispered conversation was going on between two adults at number 4 Privet Drive. The first of the two was an overly, obese man with brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a horse-like woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Vernon, lets just put him in St. James or something" the blond woman said impatiently glaring at the little bundle on the table.

"Let's just do that. You stay here with Dudley, while I take this thing to St. James" Vernon said.

Petunia nodded and went off to tend to their son Dudley who had started crying upstairs. Not even giving the bundle on the table a second glance.

Vernon roughly grabbed the bundle on the table and his car keys before rushing out of the house. He climbed into his car, buckled up after dropping the bundle on the seat next to him. Then he drove off towards the orphanage.

15 Minutes Later

Vernon pulled away from a building after dropping his nephew off on the steps and placing a note in the bundle so someone would see it. Without even a backward glance he drove off quickly so he could get back to his wife and son.

Unbeknownst to him a man had been watching from the shadows across the street. The man had brown hair and deep brown eyes. This was Mark Granger, right-hand man to Adrian McGrath Mafia boss of London and the surrounding area. Mark had known Adrian since he was two. Mark's father had been Adrian's father's head of security, a title that now belonged to Mark. The two were extremely close, as close as brothers some would say. Adrian was the godfather to Mark's daughter Hermione or 'Mione as people usually called the little girl who was a year and a half.

Mark was at the orphanage for one reason. Money. The owner of the orphanage had borrowed money from Adrian and he hadn't payed him back yet. So Mark had been sent to get the money, Mark always got the money when no one else could.

Mark had been standing there for a little over 2 hours, it was 0400 and he needed to get back to his daughter soon. Mark's wife and son had been killed in a raid along with Adrian's wife and daughter a little over a month ago. Adrian and Mark probably would not be alive if they hadn't been running late to dinner, the limo had developed a flat and it had made them late. When they had arrived the place had been a wreck and Hermione was the only one alive in the restaurant. For some reason they hadn't seen her but they saw her twin, 'sister', Godmother, and Mother along with the security force. Adrian and Mark had been upset thinking they had lost everyone until Hermione had crawled out from underneath a table making them a lot happier for they still had her.

Mark was looking at the bundle that wasn't moving even as the temperature dropped. Concerned Mark slipped over to the bundle and picked it up. A little face with black untidy hair peeked out from the blankets. The boy stirred and smiled sleepily at Mark before falling back asleep. Marl smiled at the boy before going back to his post with the baby. Then he noticed a small note tucked between a layer. Being very careful he removed the note. It read:

_To whom it may concern;_

_My name is Harry James Potter and I am a little over a year and a half. My parents were killed earlier this evening in a accident. My birthday is July 31st and I have no other family. Please take good care of me._

_H.J.P_

After reading the note a few times Mark looked down at the little boy. Smiling slightly at the sleeping boy, Mark noticed the owner was here. Quickly placing Harry in the car he walked over to the owner. The owner seeing him, grabbed a bag out of his car and handed it to him.

"It's all there sir" the owner said trying to sound calm.

"Excellent, pleasure doing business with you" Mark said as he strolled away.

Climbing into the car Mark smiled at Harry who was still asleep. Being extremely careful Mark got ready to drive off to McGrath Manor. Checking on the sleeping Harry again, Mark began to drive.

45 Minutes Later

After going through security Mark felt drained. He still had to go see Adrian before he could get any sleep though. A nanny was taking care of Hermione so he could get a t least two hours sleep before heading off to work again. Parking the car Mark checked on harry being relieved to find him still asleep. Getting out of the car, Mark carefully picked Harry up and grabbed the money.

Walking to Adrian's office Mark smiled at the sleeping boy. Harry then slowly began to stir, he did not start to cry but instead observed his surroundings carefully.

As Mark walked into the office Adrian looked up and nodded not even noticing Harry. Mark stood quietly waiting for Adrian to say something.

Finally Adrian stopped looking over the paper and looked up at Mark and Harry.

"Who is that" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Harry Potter, parents killed according to this note and I found him out on the street" Mark said. 'It is mainly true' Mark thought to himself.

"Well, let me see him already" Adrian said standing up and walking over.

Mark smirked and carefully handed Harry to Adrian. Harry smiled up at Adrian and Adrian smiled back at him.

"Sir, what are we going to do with him" Mark asked carefully.

"We will keep him here and he will be raised to be my heir" Adrian said after a moments thought.

"Yes sir" Mark answered. Now his boss had a son, a son who was his daughters age. Mark just hoped Harry was smart enough to stay away from his daughter.

"He will need a new name. You said it was Harry Potter, correct?" Adrian asked brow furrowed.

"Yes sir, his full name is Harry James Potter" Mark answered.

"Wait, did you say Potter" Adrian asked.

Mark merely nodded and wondered why the last name was so important.

"The Potters are friends of the family years ago. Don't you remember James?" Adrian asked.

"The kid with the black untidy hair and hazel eyes, yes why" Mark asked confused.

"Because this is Harry _James_ Potter. Most likely his son" Adrian explained.

"I never knew James had a son or was even married" Mark said. It was strange, that a childhood friend's son was now in the office of Adrian McGarth having his future decided.

"Neither did I. Well, I'll sign the papers making him my adopted son and he will just add McGarth to the end" Adrian said.

"Yes sir. The owner gave me the money" Mark told him.

"Excellent place it in the vault and then go get some sleep" Adrian instructed.

Mark left the room quickly and headed to the basement where the vault was. The sooner he put this there the sooner he would sleep and the sooner he would see his daughter.

Back in the office Adrian had called for the nanny to take Harry and place him down for a nap. Adrian quickly got the paperwork and filled it out. Signing it he smiled. He would have a son and the McGarth legacy would continue.


	2. Chapter 1

9 years later

"Dad, Dad get up!" a boy with messy black hair called. He entered the bedroom where a man currently slept.

"What time is it Harry" Adrian asked seemingly resigned to getting up now.

"6:30 Dad and have you forgotten something extremely important" Harry asked trying not to sound to eager.

"Well, it appears to be July 31st. I believe that is someone's birthday but whose?" Adrian asked getting out of bed and looking at his 'son'.

"Mine Dad, it's my 10th birthday" Harry shouted grinning.

"Why, I do believe you may be right" Adrian said looking surprised. "Now, you leave so I can get dressed and then we can go have breakfast with Uncle Mark and Hermione" Adrian said.

"Alright Dad" Harry said hurrying out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Adrian chuckled quietly and walked into the Master bath. Showering quickly, he dried his hair and making sure his towel was pulled around his waste tightly exited the master bath. Walking over to his closet he pulled out a pair of black casual pants, a white button up-shirt and grabbed a pair of black casual shoes. Quickly dressing he ran a comb through his hair and headed out into the hall.

He grinned at his impatient 'son' who was leaning next to the door.

"Ready to go Harry" Adrian asked.

"Yes, Dad. Let's go" Harry said excitedly. He dashed down the stairs and waited impatiently for his Dad to follow.

Adrian laughed and followed Harry down the stairs and into the dining room. The two walked in to see two people already waiting.

"Happy Birthday Harry" the two people said with a grin.

"Thanks Uncle Mark and Hermione" Harry said with a grin.

"I can't believe you're 10 already" Hermione said with a sigh. "I'm only 9".

"You will be 10 soon enough sweetie" Mark said looking at his daughter.

"I guess" Hermione said with a pout and then instantly perked up "Harry, I got you the perfect gift" she said handing him a package wrapped in wrapping paper.

Harry looked to his Dad who just nodded and ripped open the package. "This is so wicked 'Mione" Harry said looking at the book on the middle ages.

"Now shall we sit down to breakfast" Adrian asked with a small smile at the small group. The group nodded in agreement and sat down taking their usual spots at the table. Adrian sat at the head with Harry on his right, Mark on his left and Hermione sat next to her father. The group dug into their breakfasts and talked animatedly about what they were doing today. Harry had decided to go to a water amusement park that his Dad owned, that was conveniently only open for them today.

"What time are we leaving" Harry asked his Dad.

"An hour" Adrian ansewered.

"Okay" Harry said. "I guess we should go get our stuff huh 'Mione"

"Yeah, we probably should. May we please be excused" Hermione asked.

Adrian nodded they could go and the two stood up and walked out of the room. Each heading to their own rooms to grab their bags.

Mark smiled watching them leave "Remember when we were that way Adrian" he asked.

"Yeah, add another kid and it would be me, you and James all over again" he said with a smile that turned to a small frown thinking about their dead friend.

"It's a real shame" Mark said. "Murdered when his son was only a bit over a year. At least he's in a better place now" The two men had come across what happened to their friend and his wife a few months after Harry was in Adrian's custody. James and his wife Lily had been murdered and then the guy who did it just disappeared. Nothing had been seen of or heard of this guy in 9 years.

"Well, we should proably get our things so we can go and the kids won't be to worked up" Adrian said breaking the silence.

Mark nodded in agreement and left the room to get his bag. Adrian soon followed going up to his room and grabbing his bag. When they got to the front hall Harry and Hermione were waiting there each holding their own bag.

"Well shall we go" Adrian asked.

The two kids nodded and looked excitedly at their respective parents. Adrian motioned for them to go out the door and get into the car. Upon getting outside the security guys nodded to Adrian and Harry as they were the boss and the bosses kid. Adrian got into the driver's seat of his SUV, Mark got in the passenger seat and the two kids climbed in the back seat. Security got in another SUV that would follow them.

Once everyone was buckled up and Mark had made sure they were a go Adrian drove out of there. He smiled at the rearview mirror as security's calls of "slow down" echoed through the car. All to soon they were at the park, the group climbed out of the car and the two kids raced ahead, not waiting for their respective parent. Adrian and Mark shared a look and followed the two kids into the park.

The morning passed by fast between going on a few water rides once or twice because they were so awesome. The small group headed to where a birthday lunch was waiting for Harry. Laughing the group soon arrived and settled in for lunch. There would be a party tonight at the McGrath Manor that would be huge but that was later now it was a time for family.

Soon finishing up lunch the group finished and went on a few more rides before Adrian said it was time to go. The group headed out to the cars with security climbing into their car and drove off.

Harry and Hermione were quiet in the back seat thinking about the 'party' tonight. It was sure to be a boring affair with the kids getting antsy after 10 minutes. When they arrived back everyone went off to go get ready for the party because it was sure to be os so much fun.

AN- Hi! Sorry this took so long. I managed to finally get it onto my computer after a very long time trying to figure it out. I would like to thank all of my reviewers who encouraged me when I thought it was really bad. Thanks again! I hope to have the next chapter up by July 15th or sooner.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please don't sue I only own Adrian and nothing else nada.

Harry groaned as he pulled at his white starched collar of his suit. Why did they even

have to wear these stupid things were beyond him. His suit itched as his window suddenly flew

open and an owl soared in. It dropped a letter on his desk and soared back out. Harry ran to the

window and looked out seeing it fly around the hose and disappearing from sight. He dashed

back and looked at the letter. On the front it read:

_ Mr. H Potter-Mc Grath_

_ Blue Bedroom on the left side of the house_

_ Mc Grath Manor, England_

Harry turned the letter over to see a seal with a badger, a lion, a snake and a raven on it

surrounding a H. Carefully ripping it open Harry noticed immediately that this was not regular

paper but like the stuff Dad used for business letters. Thick and yellowish. Ignoring that fact

Harry looked at the first piece of paper. It read:

_ Dear Mr. Potter-Mc Grath,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School _

_for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The coming term starts on September 1st. Following is your_

_school list for this upcoming year._

_ Professor M. McGonnogal_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

Harry glanced at the list and his jaw dropped when he saw the list. "What the" he

muttered. "A wand, a cauldron and what are these books" he asked to no one.

Suddenly the door burst open and Hermione came running in. Her light blue dress

flowing perfectly with her.

"Oh Harry, did you get a letter to" she asked excitedly. Waving an identical letter in her right hand.

Harry nodded mutely and then said "What do you think of the list"

"It does seem strange" Hermione admitted slowly, "But now we have something to focus

on during the 'party tonight".

Harry nodded in agreement and placed the letters in a drawer. Then the two walked out

and headed down to the ballroom. Hermione entered before Harry did, right before she entered

though she said "Remember the signal, when we start to sing you enter". Harry grinned and said

"I know".

Hermione entered and went over to stand with her father and Uncle Adrian. Then

everyone started singing the birthday song. Harry entered and walked down the stairs smiling the

whole time. Harry reached the bottom just as they finished singing and then the party was on

Harry grabbed Hermione and they stood over by the punch table so that no one would

bother them. The party was extremely boring and that was saying something seeing how the

parties were every year. There wasn't even any kids. Soon the party was over and the two H's

(As they were called when the occasion merited it) grabbed their respective parents.

Adrian and Mark shared a look as they were brought to Harry's room. Now confused they

waited until they were handed the letters and their jaws dropped, reading it. Adrian was the first

to recover. " I don't know Harry" he began.

"Please Dad, at least we can check it out" Harry said.

Adrian nodded slowly and Harry cheered excitedly. Mark nodded in agreement with

Harry and Hermione smiled.

A/N Sorry this took so long to update. Also sorry that my disclaimers keep disappearing. I can

not make any promises when to update this except at least once a month. Also I'm sorry this is so short.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Adrian and the Mc Grath's nothing else. J.K owns everything.

AN: Sorry this took so long to update. I still have writers block but I thought I should update this.

Lady Entity

* * *

Harry and Hermione stepped out of the car after Mark exited. They were standing in front of a bar it seemed. Harry and Hermione led the two adults inside and they hurried to the bar. Where Mark asked "Excuse me sir we're looking for Diagon Alley".The bartender nodded and pointed them towards a door on the other end of the room. The group hurried to the door and stepped out into the sunshine and gasped. It was great, people wandered around and there was laughter surrounding them.

"Alright" Adrian said taking charge "Let's go exchange some money and then we will head onto the school lists". Mark nodded in agreement and the four headed towards the bank. Adrian and Mark exchanged money while the two H's stood off to the side watching. "Alright" Mark said returning. "Now that this is settled lets go" Adrian said.

The group continued onto the bookstore where the clerk spotting them walked over. "Hello, first years" he asked. "Yes sir" Harry said. "Excellent, there are stacks of your books right over there, so grab a stack and then you will have your books" the clerk said. The two headed off to get their books while Adrian and Mark walked towards a section called 'Defense of the Dark Arts'.

"Hey Adrian listen to this" Mark said. "The war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a long and terrible war. Many good witches and wizards died because of their blood or because they refused to join him. This all came to a halt on October 31st, 1981 when he-who-must-not-be-named went to the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. He killed Auror James Potter before moving onto the nursery where the wife of James Potter Mistress Lily Potter was with their son Harry. After killing Lily, he moved onto little Harry to discover he couldn't kill Harry and the curse backfired on him. Harry was left with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and was placed in the care of Albus Dumbledore who placed him with muggle relatives. Harry then disappeared and is now feared dead" Mark finished looking up.

"You don't think it's my son Harry do you" Adrian asked. "Well, it would make sense for Harry Mc Grath and Harry Potter to be one in the same. I mean it's to close to be a coincidence" Mark said. "I know" Adrian said with a sigh. "Let's get the kids and move on" he said. So the two adults walked over to where the two H's were waiting and paid for the books. The group left the bookstore and headed to the apothecary where the kids got what they needed and then went to the robe shop. After getting everything the group needed the kids went to Olivanders while the parents waited outside. The two emerged nearly an hour later with another bag each.

"Mine is 11 inch, holly with a phoenix feather" Harry said proudly. "And mine is a 10 inch maple with a unicorn hair" Hermione said. "Excellent" Adrian said. "I say we go to that pet shop I saw and then go get lunch" Adrian said. The two kids nodded and they arrived at the pet shop where the two were drawn to the owls. Harry to a snow white one and Hermione to a midnight black with yellow markings. Adrian and Mark looked at each other and then the kids. 15 minutes later they exited two more owls richer. Harry named his Hedwig while Hermione named hers Athena.

The group had lunch at the pub they entered through and then headed home to spend as much time together as possible because school was in a month and the parents wanted as much rime with their kids as possible.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time but I hope some people are still interested in this fic. I also have an announcement, updates will be coming much more frequently now and I will be re-writing the first 3 chapters. Also I own nothing but the McGrath's ~Entity

_;;_

The past month had flown by quickly and it was now August 31st. The rather odd if not on occasion dysfunctional family had spent as much time as they could together including a trip to one of the local amusement parks to celebrate Harry's birthday. That had been an adventure in itself as the two newest members of the family Hedwig and Athena were quite unwilling to leave their new Masters alone. After some coaxing from Harry and Hermione the two owls eventaully flew home and the families tried to enjoy their day. Of course as soon as the owls were gone another issue had to come up, of course. Adrian and Mark had to go take care of some rather _delicate_ business. The two H's were dropped off at the house while Adrian and Mark went off to take care of the situation.

Of course the two would have never expected that the others involved in the situation were magical. Lucius Malfoy had been one of Adrian's business partners for well over ten years at that point. That night a transaction had gone south and so Adrian himself had to go deal with it. The rather agitated fathers arrived to find Lucius already there with his rather charming wife Narcissa. The two fathers became even more agitated to find out they had been called out there for nothing. Lucius then quickly explained his real reason. It turns out Narcissa had seen them while the family was shopping for school supplies and decided that their business associates could use a crash course in the politics of the world that the children would be entering. Of course the Malfoy's had figured out who Harry was when they had seen him several years before as Narcissa said "There's no mistaking those eyes, his mothers eyes", The fact that they then saw the scar just proved to them that they were right.

Adrian and Mark were rather intrigued by this story as they hadn't had a chance to even try to read one of the many books on the history Hermione had bought. Upon hearing the real reason why his son was an orphan Adrian paled, his son at only a year had survived something that no one else had. That shock turned to anger when Lucius said they feared that this Voldemort fellow would return. Adrian vowed then that Harry would be ready to face him no matter what. Lucius and Narcissa sensing the change of the emotions in the room hastily changed the topic to the school. Narcissa was quick to assure Mark that Hermione would be challenged there, as she explained it happened to be the best school in the world. Lucius then began the task of explaining quidditch to the two men. Of course they were extremely interested and Lucius invited everyone to Malfoy Manor at some point so that the children could get to know each other better.

The friends departed and the drive back to McGrath manor was filled with silence as the two men processed everything they had learned that night. It was rather late by the time they arrived back and no one was surprised to find Harry asleep on one of the couches in the main room with Hermione on another. The two fathers convinced their children to go to their rooms and with a few sleepy good nights and yawns the two pre-teens departed. It wasn't long after that Adrian pulled out the brandy as they set to discussing what they would need to do to make the house a bit more comfortable for the kids. The idea of trying to find people who knew about magic to work there came up. This way in case Harry or Hermione slipped up there would be no reason to worry about the statue of secrecy that Lucius had explained earlier.

The rest of the month progressed rather routinely until it came time to visit Malfoy Manor. When the four arrived by portkey they were immediately introduced to an elderly woman named Augusta Longbottom who's grandson Neville would be attending Hogwarts with Harry, Hermione and Draco. The children seemed to hit it off immediately with questions being fired back and forth between Hermione and Draco on the differences between Magical and Muggle. Neville was a rather quiet child so while the other two were discussing Harry struck up a conversation with him. Harry and Neville were soon talking rather animatedly while the adults all sipped tea, discussed Hogwarts and watched their charges interact. Augusta was the most relieved to see Neville talking to another child. She confided to the group that "Neville always was a bit on the shy side and hadn't had many friends". The other parents agreed as their children hadn't socialized much outside their families and the close friends.

Harry and Hermione had been home schooled once it became clear that both were rather intelligent. Draco was in a similar situation and Neville was home schooled because that was how it was done. The four kids happily talked to each other until it became time for them to depart with promises to write and then all sit together on the train.

It was now the night before they were to depart and Adrian stood in the door of his sons room watching as Harry threw some things into his trunk. Turning around feeling eyes on him Harry's face broke out into a smile as he finished packing and shut the lid of his trunk. Adrian smiled softly and asked "May I enter", he had taught his son to be formal and to have manners even when it seemed many his age did not. "Of course" Harry said. Adrian sighed this wasn't going to be easy. "Harry I think it's time you know the truth" he began. Harry looked at him questioningly and sat on his bed while Adrian turned the seat around at his desk. Adrian sighed again at the questioning look on Harry's face.

"Harry, you know you were adopted. A few weeks ago I found out exactly how you came to be an orphan. On Halloween in 1981 you were living with your parents, that night is that last night you had your real parents" at this Harry's head snapped up and he immediately began to protest "Dad they may be my biological parents but you raised me. That makes you my Dad no matter what". Adrian smiled softly at his sons rather forceful exclamation. "Now, as I was saying. That night your parents" at a look from Harry paused "Ok, fine you're birth parents were in hiding. From someone who is rather like a terrorist, his name was Lord Voldemort. That night he came to the house. He killed your father before turning his wand on your mother, he killed her and no one's really sure what happened next. For some reason when he tried to kill you the curse failed. It apparently gave you that scar" Adrian paused as Harry brushed his hand across his forehead where the thin line was. "Then you disappeared, only to show up on the doorsteps of St. James. Rather ironic seeing as your father's name was James after all" Harry interrupted him now "How do you know my father's name" he questioned. Adrian smile grew bigger and said "Because I knew your father before he went to Hogwarts. Our family's worked together, much like ours and the Malfoy's do" Harry nodded in acceptance of this and the father and son spent a few more hours talking as Adrian told Harry everything he could remember about James. When questioned about his mother Adrian could only shake his head "I wasn't even aware James had a son, let alone was married". Harry feel asleep that night with a smile on his face as he dreamed of what the next day was going to bring.


End file.
